Mikey: who I am
by XxwhereistheloveXx
Summary: this is just about Mikey finding his self, blah blah blah. All about Mikey. please read! *-* I dunno if I should make a whole story though...
1. Chapter 1

Michelangelo sighed for the thousandth time, laying down his comic to stare at each of his brothers. His feet were up in the air, and he was laid upside down, so that everything was flipped, in his point of view.

And everything was. He watched his oldest brother, Leo, stare at the tv, wide eyed, watching his favorite show. Space Heroes. In reality, Mikey thought Space Heroes was dumb and boring. But deeply, he admired the way Leo made it seemed interesting, quoting everything the characters say. "By the rings of nebula, we shall destroy him!" Leo exclaimed, copying the character Captain Ryan. Secretly, Mikey mouthed the words with him. It was amusing at first, but in his heart Mikey knew he would never be like Leo: confident, brave, leader, and always prepared.

Mikey sighed and turned to his second oldest brother, Raph. Raph was in his anger zone, punching and kicking a punching bag with much force and brutality. In reality, Mikey thought that being so forceful was scary, but he actually thought it was brave. As Raph grunted and grumbled in anger, Mikey watched in awe on how powerful Raph's punches were, he was surprised the punching bag didn't fall apart yet. But Mikey knew watching wasn't ever going to make him like Raph.

Turning to his final brother, Donnie, he let out a little lip flap, his lips vibrating from the movement. Donnie was tinkering with pieces of metal and scraps, probably trying to build something. In reality, Mikey didn't care or pay any attention to building or inventing, it was all a bore to him. But he was just as fascinated as Donnie was. He wondered how can putting scraps together make something as fantastic as a car or plane? Mikey often wished to be able to help, but he knew he was not like Donnie.

Than who am I? He thought to himself. Not Leo, not Raph, not Donnie. He scratched his arm, thinking, and found a water balloon barely peeking from beneath the pillow he was leaning against. He picked it up and shook it a bit, watching the water swish inside.

Slowly, a smile spread onto his face. I know who I am, he thought. He got up and carefully aimed it at the sprinkler alarm which Donnie made just in case of a fire and threw the balloon. The sprinklers set off by the impact of the balloon, wetting his brothers from their daily "activities".

I'm awesome, amazing, fantastic, adorable, unique, one of a kind -

"MIKEY!"

**ok ok, i know it's bad, :( but it's my first tmnt fanfic and it's super short... aww well :D please at least comment but don't be too mean. Boost my confidence and i could write more... give me ideas too! **

**gracias, whereisthelove :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey giggled. He couldn't help it. Wouldn't you laugh if you were being lectured by your sensei whose beard kept on wiggling while he talked? Master Splinter however, was not amused. "Is there something you want to share with me, Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked with a slight sharp tone. "Yeah," Mikey answered with a snicker, "Your beard wiggles a lot." Master Splinter did not smile or had any hint of laughter in his eyes. He had a strict frown on his face. "Michelangelo, why did you set off the sprinklers on your brothers? You know its for emergency purposes only." Mikey smiled cheekily. "Cuz I wanted to." Master Splinter rose an eyebrow, expecting a more detailed explanation. But Mikey just sat there, smiling like the cute doofus he was. Splinter sighed. He knew Mikey was not the brightest turtle in the group. "You are... dismissed." Mikey happily stood up and gave Splinter a clumsy bow. He ran out, tripping once. Splinter rubbed his temples. He was getting old of watching four teenagers who can't even get a decent education without getting dissected by fascinated scientists. He wondered if he would even live to see the day the world would accept his sons' appearances. * * * * * * * Mikey whimpered softly as Donnie put the icy cold ice pack on his head. Raph had certainly gave him a beating to "learn his lesson" and Donnie had to play doctor. "Seriously Mikey," Donnie said, placing a bandage on Mikey's cheek, "If you don't want Raph to kick your shell, then stop making him so angry." Mikey said nothing and traced his finger on the lab table he was sitting on. Donnie patted his back comfortingly. "There. You're all fixed. Just keep the ice pack on your head." Mikey gave him a silent thank you, and hopped off the table, pressing the ice pack on his head. Mikey walked out, and stood there, not knowing whether to stuff his face with pizza in sorrow, or go to his room and cry his heart out on his bed. Or both. The truth was, Mikey did all this troublesome things for attention. He was like a little kid, who was always ignored and just wanted to be loved. But since everyone thought he was stupid, no one paid any flipping attention. But it was true. Mikey was pretty slow in the, ya know, head. Mikey finally decided that he was hungry and headed into the kitchen. Luckily Raph wasn't there with Spike, or Raph would've beat him up. Again. Mikey snuck to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a pizza box. That's when the pain in Mikey's stomach started. It was like a ache, a punch, and a cramp at the same time. Mikey clutched his stomach in pain, and almost fell over. Instead, he dropped the pizza box. He wanted to cry out for help, but clamped his mouth shut. Mikey thought nobody would really care. He was convinced that nobody loves him. He just went to his room without a sound, and without anybody who can show their love and appreciation for him. When will he ever find that someone?

Meanwhile, April was just going to visit them. This would've been a very happy day for Donnie, if she hadn't been careful of her surroundings. She felt an electric shock by her side and fell face first, letting out a scream of pain and surprise. Her cheek slammed on the cement, and her vision blurred.

The person who tasered her stepped in front of her, smiling evilly. "Who are you?" April cried out, only able to see the person's black boots. "Your worst nightmare. Lights out."

The last thing April saw was the bottom of their boot.


	3. Author

Author's note ~ Hey I forgot to mention that I set up a poll that is going to end on the 28th (whenever that day is). Its for if I should pair Mikey up with someone. If you want to be paired with him (not a reader insert like an OC) just pm me what you want your name to be, how you want to look like, and what you want your personality to be like. Oh! And if you want to be evil or good. I know some question but its important. Please vote before its over _. This is only if the OC that is on wins on the poll.

thanks peoples, whereisthelove :D


	4. Chapter 3

Pain. April felt a bad bruise on her side as she struggled to sit up. She realized that she was in a chair, with her hands tied behind her back with rope. A classic kidnap pose. "H-hello?" April called out timidly to the darkness that enveloped her. "Oh you're awake," the voice said calmly, like if they were having a normal conversation. "W-who are you?" April asked, determined to know. "Don't remember me huh? Figures.." April did recognized the voice, but couldn't place on who it was. A light was switched on, and the kidnapper was there, staring straight at her. April's breath got stuck in her throat, and she could barely say anything. For her kidnapper was her ex best friend.

Mikey woke up, feeling like he got hit by two different trucks. He saw the empty pizza box on his messed up bed, and sighed. Well this is depressing, he thought, getting up. He wanted to stay asleep, and drift off into the wonderland of his dreams. They were always happy, yet, real like. There was always this peaceful mood in his dreams, and he felt like he was free. No one could judge him. No one can boss him around. No one made fun of him. He felt nice and special. Mikey scratched his neck and stretched. He hopped out of bed and trailed down to the kitchen, where everyone was eating breakfast quietly. Mikey trudged in, and he noticed everyone eyes on him, like if they expected him to do or say something. "Morning," Mikey just muttered, and plopped himself down on a stool. Leo and Donnie both exchanged worried glances. Raph just ignored Mikey's greeting, but mentally felt concern over his little brother. "Is everything ok Mikey?" Leo asked, placing his chopsticks down. "Yeah you seem...down today." Donnie agreed, feeling Mikey's forehead for any high temperature. "Finally," Raph mumbled, stabbing his chopsticks in his noodles. Leo shot him a small glare, which didn't affect Raph at all. "S'okay," Mikey answered numbly, twirling his chopsticks in his noodles, "I don't really care." Now Leo was REALLY worried. This was so not Mikey like, it scared him. "Maybe you should eat," Donnie advised, pushing Mikey's box of noodles closer to Mikey. Mikey looked down at his noodles, just staring. He imagined the noodles transforming into slithering snakes, coiling around his arms and legs, making him unable to move. Mikey screamed, knocking the box away, and falling onto the floor in choked up sobs. Immediately, his older brothers were by his sides, their eyes filled with concern. "Mikey, what the heck?!" Raph cried, his voice sounding scared, "Why did you do that?!" "Raph stop yelling at him!" Leo shouted, a little mad that Raph has to make the matters worse. "I'm asking him what's wrong!" "Yeah, but your yelling won't make him feel any better! Why are you so angry all the time?!" "I'm just trying to help!" "What, by shouting?" As Leo and argued, Donnie helped Mikey up who had his hands pressed against his ear holes (I dunno, that's what I call 'em) and his eyes were squeezed tight. This isn't what family is all about, he thought sadly, and ran to his room.

This silenced Raph and Leo's arguement stop for a moment. "I'll go check on him," Donnie offered, hurrying to Mikey's room. Donnie's face expression when he turned back made things very clear: they had to stop fighting. "Great," Raph muttered, once Donnie left,"Now Mikey is all cry baby." "He's sensitive," Lep defended, crossing his arms sternly,"You have to understand that Raph." "Oh so now that you're leader, you think you're better than me?!" Raph snapped, getting mad. Before Leo could answer, he shoved past him, and muttered, "I don't think so."

Leo knew that Raph went out. He knew that Raph played night watcher to calm himself down. But there was just one thing. Leo didn't know that Raph wasn't going to return. Not even in the morning.

Raph should have said goodbye. Or a see ya at least. But then again, Raph didn't know he was gonna go missing either.


End file.
